Soaring Birds Pretty Cure!
|kanji = 高騰 鳥 プリキュア!|romaji = Kōtō Tori Purikyua!|director = Amahane Unicorn|studio = TOEI Animation|network = TV Ashai|episodes = 48|opening = Let's fly,Soaring Birds Pretty Cure!|ending = My feathers are in the wind|predecessor = Miraculous Ladybug Pretty Cure!|successor = Especia��️Arriba Pretty Cure!|themes = Birds Elements Friendship |image = }} Soaring Birds Pretty Cure! is a is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and the thirty-fourth installment of the pretty cure franchise.The series' main motifs are birds,elements and friendship. Synopsis TBA Characters Pretty Cure -She has a passion for birds and wants to be a ornithologist when she grows up.Her mother and father own a wildlife park and she is often helping out there.She can transform into The Heart Flamingo of Love, |キュ ピンキー|Kyua Pinkī}}.Her theme colors are and . -She loves the rain and goes to swim in the local swimming pool to swim on the weekends with her friends or her family.She can transform into The Water Albatross of Wisdom, |キュ グーニー|Kyua Gūnī}}.Her theme colors are and . -She has many followers and friends on social media (such as Facebook,Instagram,Twitter,Viber etc).She is also a famous and popular vlogger on Youtube with lots of subscribers on her channel.She can transform into The Nature Parakeet of Tranquility, |キュ ペリコ|Kyua Periko}}.Her theme colors are and . -She is fearless and brave and reads horror mangas and novels and watches horror animes without being scared.Lots of students at her school call her a 'daredevil'.She can transform into The Fire Cardinal of Passion, |キュ あずき色|Kyua Məro͞on}}.Her theme colors are and . -She loves mangas and has shelves full of them in her bedroom and she reads them everyday.She has extremely neat handwriting and her writing pieces are always beautiful and she is extremely good at drawing.As an aspiring manga artist and manga writer,she sometimes summits her mangas to different publishing companies for prizes.She always wins first prize because of eye-catching story-telling and her beautiful drawings.She can transform into The Sun Tanager of Joy, |キュ クロホッパー|Kyua Kurohoppā}}.Her theme colors are and . -She is a notable singer and an idol.She has a strong passion of music and she likes to play musical instruments.She is excellent in dancing and singing.Her mother and father are musicians so she still treasured it.She can transform into The Music Starling of Loyalty, |キュ 転送|Kyua Tensō}}.Her theme colors are and . -She has trouble getting along with others due to having a tsundere like nature.However,she helps others at her school with their schoolwork or homework (sometimes she ends up doing their schoolwork or homework for them but she doesn't really mind).She can transform into The Ice Penguin of Warmth, |キュ 水生|Kyua əˈkwätik}}.Her theme colors are and . -She has a mental disability.She gets frightened very easily, especially by anything haunted or scary.She is a crybaby meaning that she has little friends and lots of bullies.But after she stopped being a crybaby and became more brave,she has lots of friends and little bullies.She can transform into The Light Finch of Effervescence, |キュ リンネット|Kyua Rin netto}}.Her theme colors are and . -Originally, (meaning Madame Sad Crow in Swedish).She was said to be the daughter of Queen Rädd Korp (meaning Queen Fearful Raven in Swedish) and King Arg Gam (meaning King Angry Vulture in Swedish),but it was revealed that she was actually brainwashed and was not related to them at all.She joined Soaring Birds Pretty Cure! after she took the cures' souls (which put them into a coma) and sending them to hospital.She can transform into The Starlight Peacock of Emotions, |キュ プランス|Kyua Puransu}}.Her theme color is . Legendary Cures '|キュ バッジー|Kyua Bajjī}}-She was a legendary Pretty Cure who protected the world from evil along with her partners.Little is known about her relatives (people presume that her relatives are deceased),personality,civilian form,past life and history.She is The Wind Budgerigar of Chastity, |キュ バッジー|Kyua Bajjī}}.Her theme colors are and . '|キュ 薄い|Kyua Shiər}} -She was also a legendary Pretty Cure who protected the world from evil along with her partners.Little is known about her relatives (people presume that her relatives are deceased),personality,civilian form,past life and history.She is The Sky Puffin of Innocence, |キュ 薄い|Kyua Shiər}}.Her theme colors are and . '|キュ世俗的|Kyua Sekyələr}} -She was also a legendary Pretty Cure who protected the world from evil along with her partners.Little is known about her relatives (people presume that her relatives are deceased),personality,civilian form,past life and history.She is The Earth Phoenix of Diligence, |キュ世俗的|Kyua Sekyələr}}.Her theme colors are and . Mascots Allies Antagonists Supporting Characters Family Members Items Locations Gallery Main Cures Legendary Cures Cure Budgie.PNG|Cure Budgie CureSheer2.PNG|Cure Sheer Cure Secular.PNG|Cure Secular Polls Notice If I have copied any of your ideas.Then I am very sorry and I will never do it again.It was an accident and I didn't do it deliberately so admins,please don't delete this page and don't block me because of it.Ok? Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Animals Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series